The present invention relates to a method of producing photographic prints in a printer, which is adapted to be adjusted with regard to a color composition of a light to be emitted by an exposure means, an f-number and/or an exposure time. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an exposure means for a method of producing photographic prints.